Some bath and shower systems include a handheld showerhead that is connected to the water supply by a flexible hose. Usually, a bracket is mounted within the bath or shower enclosure to hold the handheld showerhead when not in use. In some configurations, the bracket is mounted to or provided as part of the shower arm extending from the shower pipe in the wall that supports a standard, fixed showerhead. In some configurations, the bracket may even be provided as an integral component part of the shower arm. In such configurations, these showerhead brackets may also supply water from the shower pipe to either or both conventional and/or handheld showerheads. These showerhead brackets may be fixed or removable from the shower pipe and/or the showerhead.
In order to meet government standards or simply to conserve water, some brackets may contain a flow regulator. However, the flow regulator may be set to a predetermined flow rate. This may be problematic as some users may wish to further decrease the flow rate as compared with other users and/or some users may wish to dynamically change the flow rate while showering.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is defined in the claims is to be bound.